As Chief of Cytopathology, I have participated in numerous activities to broaden and improve cervical cancer Pap smear screening, including: 1) the development and refinement of The Bethesda System (a uniform descriptive diagnostic terminology for Pap smear reporting); 2) organizing and co- chairing "50 Years of Pap Screening: Milestones and Missions", a national conference held in October 1992 to develop recommendations for improving cervical cancer screening; 3) drafting of "The National Strategic Plan for Breast and Cervical Cancer -Cervical Cancer Quality Assurance"; 4) development of "Interim Guidelines for Management of Abnormal Cervical Cytology".